Fleeting Beauty
by Mollyness112
Summary: When Deidara denies Sasori, Sasori does the unthinkable. It's in that moment  Deidara relized he did love Sasori. [Character Death][Oneshot]


Okay. First time writing something this sad and dramatic. Sasori is meant to be a little OOC! So no flames about that, please.

This will be a small series of SasoDei shorts. Funny, Dramatic, Angst - all genres.  
Note: None of the chapters will have anything to do with the previous one, at all.

Now enjoy...or cry...

* * *

_Fleeting Beauty  
_  
They stood there frozen - looking at each other. Sasori, expectantly. Deidara, quizzically.

"W-What did you just say, un?" Deidara asked slowly, unsurely. Sasori swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"I said I love you." He said quietly, but loud enough for the sculptor to hear. Deidara looked down, and Sasori's heart sank. His worst fears where unfolding before his eyes.

'Danna is gay, un?' Deidara thought to himself. As much as he hated to say it - he did not feel the same. 'And besides, Danna is at least 10 years older than me, un. And...there are so many other reasons...aside from the fact I'm heterosexual, un...' he thought sadly. He didn't want to disappoint Sasori, but he did not want to lie to him.

"I'm sorry, un." He said looking down at Sasori - realizing how much taller he was because of Sasori's stunted growth. Sasori's breath caught in his throat and tears threatened to spill, 'No. No this isn't happening.' He shook his head, denying his words. "Sasori-danna, I do not feel the same way, hmm." He said turning to leave - he was being mature about it and he knew that was of small relief to Sasori. But not in the slightest a cure.

As Deidara walked away he started to feel bad - and as soon as the feelings set it, Deidara found himself unable to move. He blinked his one eye, obviously confused. His muscles where working against him and he could hear the very faint hum of chakra. Deidara sighed at Sasori's denial. He was alarmed as his body started to walk back towards the puppet master.

Sasori was oblivious to the gentle water-flow of tears leaking from his orbs - concentrating on gently making his partner come closer to him. "No, no..." He kept repeating to himself, softly.

Deidara looked at him sadly, and with a small hint of alarm, and worry. "Danna..." He whispered sympathetically as he stood in front of the smaller man. His eye widened as his arms slowly lifted to wrap around Sasori. He bit back tears - he remembered when the puppet-master had told him. Told him of how this was the only way his parents could embrace him. Told him of them denying him love.

"Tell me you love me, Deidara...please..." Sasori sobbed into his chest and Deidara couldn't help but cry with him. The sight pained him - his usually strong, stoic partner, reduced to tears. "No, Sasori." Sasori hiccupped when his name was said, without the 'danna.' "Sasori. I want you to be happy, but not happy with a lie, un." He soothed him, "I do not love you intimately Sasori-danna." He said and he felt the chakra strings fade away. Sasori backed away and burst into a run - he ran away from him and into his room of the base and shakily went into the bathroom. He took out a kunai and opened up his heart chamber. **(1) **There was a thin layer of skin around his heart and he gently poked it. Just that simple poke let out a water-fall of blood. It slowly flowed down his chest, down his legs and pooled around his feet. He spat out some of the crimson liquid from his mouth and smiled.

--

Deidara bit his lip and watched his partner's fleeting back. He chuckled softly at the irony there - the fleeting beauty; the back of his broken, crying Danna. "You should check on him, brat." He froze at the sharp, icy tone of Itachi Uchiha. He spun around to stare into onyx orbs - void of emotions. "U-un?" Deidara stammered, Itachi frightened him. And Itachi clearly disliked the blonde as well.

"You deaf now? Check on the puppet, brat." He spat and went back into his room. Deidara blinked, it was rare for Itachi to speak at him, or speak at all. It was even rarer for Itachi to care about anything at all. Deidara nodded and slowly walked over to Sasori's room and knocked at the door. "Danna? Are you okay, un?" He knocked again after a pregnant moment. "Sasori, un?" He opened the door and his eye widened at the blood leaking out of the bathroom door.

Deidara rammed the door open in time to see Sasori's body fall limp to the ground. He ran over to him and slowly picked him up, "If you can't love me...no one can..." The frail red-head whispered darkly into the blonde's ear. He shuddered at the warm sensation his breath caused. "No. No, Sasori-danna you'll be fine...un..." He tried to remember basic healing jutsu but none came to mind. He tried to force chakra into the open wound, which only gave him a pained whimper from Sasori. 'There's a difference between chakra and healing chakra, there's a difference between chakra and healing chakra, what's the difference between chakra and healing chakra?!' he thought frantically.

Sasori's large brown orbs' shine started to fade and Deidara sobbed. And something darkly ironic hit him. Now that Sasori was fleeting; he loved him. The red-haired man slowly slipped into the here-after in Deidara's arms.

"You don't know what you've got till it's gone, un. Sasori-danna..." He kissed his now cold forehead, "I love you, un."

--

**(1)** - About Sasori's heart crest/chamber/thing, I know little about it...soo...don't be mad if I confused you with how off I was.

Review please!! This was my first shot at writing in a LONG time!

Mollyness112  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/magna Naruto.**


End file.
